All I Have Left
by bbtdgfan882
Summary: After a dark guild attacks Fairy Tail, Gray wakes up to find the hall in ruins. Anger, grief, and hopelessness take over his emotions. Just when all seems lost, he finds the one thing that keeps him carrying on. Rated M for content. Written for GrayLu Week Day 4: "Hope".
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is bbtdgfan882 with yet another story for GrayLu Week. This is Day 4, and the prompt is "Hope". Just a word of warning, this story does contain some pretty gruesome, graphic images. I'm actually pretty surprised that I wrote this the way it is. The worst of it is out of the way pretty early in the story, and the rest after that is mostly emotional, so it does, in my opinion, get easier to read. Anyways, enjoy.

*Note: Title name is taken from the Breaking Benjamin song, "Into the Nothing."

* * *

"Damn it, get back here, Salamander!"

"Hah, I'm all fired up now!"

…

"Guys, what was that?!"

…

"Something's attacking us!"

…

"Incubus Horde? A dark guild?"

…

"Everyone, get out of here!"

…

"We're… too… late…"

* * *

Gray's consciousness faded back to him. His aching body lay between layers of the rubble that was the remains of the guild.

"No…"

Everywhere he looked, he saw piles of debris, shattered columns, broken glass…

…the bodies of his fellow guild members…

"Damn it…"

"DAMN IT!"

He pulled himself out from underneath the crushing stone wreckage. He staggered over to the nearest form, which was Erza's.

"Erza…"

Her cold body was stiff. His arms shook as he held her, his eyes closing as a tear fell out. After some time he gently lay her back down, and moved on to the next one.

"G-Gramps…no…"

Makarov's body was also stiff, his limbs and back bent at angles impossible for any person. He limped to the next body.

"Juvia…"

He couldn't bear to look. Her head was completely smashed between two stones.

Gray kept moving from person to person, only to turn up grisly results. Jet, Droy, Levy, Gejeel, Mira, Laxus, Elfman, Lisanna, Macao, Wakaba, Cana, Natsu, Alzack, Bisca, even Happy, Romeo, Lily, and Asuka.

The final sight broke his heart. Dark blue hair splayed out matted with the dried blood from the stain underneath the hair. Wendy.

Everyone was dead. Gray could not believe it. His entire guild, all of his friends, gone. Every party, every fracas, every difficult battle, every glorious victory, vanished, by the hands of an evil guild that was too cowardly to even give a fair fight. On that perfectly normal, happy day for Fairy Tail, the entire guild was slain. Every horrifying memory of the attack came rushing back to Gray as he realized he was the only one left. While Natsu and Gajeel were engaged in one of their usual brawls, Incubus Horde attacked from all sides, even from the sky and underground. Dark wizards popped up in from all over the place. Fairy Tail was greatly outnumbered. Even with Erza, Makarov, Laxus, and the Thunder Tribe, Fairy Tail didn't have a chance. They were completely surrounded, so escape was impossible. Their only option was to fight, which failed miserably. One of the Incubus Horde wizards used a paralysis spell, completely trapping everyone inside Fairy Tail. Incubus Horde then left the guild, but not before destroying the foundations and causing the building to cave in.

Gray remembered only having enough strength to cast an ice shield, one that was barely big enough to protect himself from the collapsing building. He felt guilty for only saving himself and not being able to protect anyone else. But he mostly felt angry. Undeniable fury surged through him as the memory of the attack plagued his mind.

"Damn it…THOSE BASTARDS!" he roared.

He wanted revenge. He wanted to make Incubus Horde feel every ounce of agony his guild members endured before death, and to make them feel every bit of agony he felt waking up to the demise of his friends…

…His comrades…

He fell apart. The realization of his pitiful situation crushed him. There was no way he could take out an entire dark guild by himself. The only people who could help him were dead. He couldn't avenge their deaths, he couldn't get revenge, he couldn't do anything. Without his guild, he was powerless. He felt so weak, physically and emotionally.

Gray started limping his way out of the Fairy Tail ruins when he saw something. A hand with a pink guild mark on it.

"Lucy!" he shouted.

To his surprise, the rocks surrounding her body weren't crushing her. She lay in a small cavity, large enough that her body remained intact, for the most part. There was a small pool of blood where her head lay. He was beginning to lose hope when he was taken by an even bigger surprise.

When he grabbed her hand, it was warm.

"Lucy!" he cried out again, this time in relief.

He pulled her into his arms, turning her around so she faced up. There were cuts and bruises all over her, and a long gash spanned from her hairline over her right eye, down and across to her left temple. Her clothes were completely tattered, although that was nothing new.

But the only thing that registered with him was her shallow breathing.

He smiled down at the blonde mage in his arms. _She's alive_, he thought gratefully. He held onto her tightly for hours, just staring at her troubled face, just thankful that she was still alive.

She finally roused with a weak moan. A small smile formed on Gray's face as Lucy's eyes cracked open.

"G-Gray?" she whispered.

Gray's smile grew. "I'm right here, Lucy." He helped her to sit up as she looked around, shocked and fear adorning her face.

"What happened?" she asked, her voice shaking.

Gray's face fell. "We were attacked," he answered bitterly.

"By what?"

His countenance grew darker. "A dark guild."

"What?!" Lucy shrieked. "Why would they attack us?"

Gray sighed. "I wish I knew. Maybe we could've been more prepared." Gray grit his teeth. Lucy looked up at him with concern in her eyes as Gray's expression grew darker and angrier. "Damn it! Why did they have to destroy everything? Why did they have to destroy the guild hall and kill everyone in it? WHY, DAMN IT!" Angry tears began to tremble in his voice. "When I find those bastards…hell, what can we do? You and I are the only ones who survived, and we barely even did that! What the hell are we supposed to do?"

Lucy stared up at Gray with wide horrified eyes. "Th-the only ones? Natsu, Erza, Mira, Levy…"

Gray's felt his stomach tighten. "They're gone, Lucy."

Lucy felt her heart stop. "Even Happy and Wendy?"

Gray pulled her in tighter, still staring at her with his navy eyes full of sorrow. "I'm sorry, Lucy."

Tears poured out of Lucy's eyes, sobs choking in her throat as she buried her head in Gray's chest. He quickly joined her in crying. Holding the only person he had left who was dear to him, he sobbed, sniffed, and mourned along with her.

"W-what do we d-do now?" Lucy sobbed.

"I-I don't know, Lucy," Gray sniffed as more tears fell down his face. "Our guild is destroyed, everyone else in Fairy Tail is gone… I don't think there's really anything we can do," his voice faded to a whisper.

Lucy held tighter onto Gray. She could not believe any of this. Some dark guild attacked Fairy Tail on a perfectly normal day. The guild was alive with another usual brawl, started when Natsu cracked a joke about Gajeel and Levy. The two Dragon Slayers got into it, and soon, everyone else joined in. Lucy's shelter underneath her table was soon jerked away from her when Elfman used it as a shield. That was when Incubus Horde attacked. Before Lucy could make sense of what was going on, the guild was flooded with dark wizards. She hardly recalled any of the fighting that took place before the guild started crumbling. The last thing she remembered was Horologium appearing from nowhere to protect her from the collapsing building.

More tears fell as the memories came rushing back to her. The panic, the screaming, watching her guild being destroyed.

"H-how…" she whispered.

"Lucy?"

She looked up at Gray. "How did you survive?" she asked him.

"I cast an ice shield. It was barely big enough to protect me. One of the dark wizards must have used some spell that sapped us of our energy," Gray explained. "How did you survive?"

"Horologium just appeared out of nowhere to protect me."

Gray stared off into nowhere. "We really are to only two left…" his voice faded off. His gaze drifted back to Lucy. He tightened his arms around her, burying his face in her hair. "Thank God you're still alive."

Lucy snuggled closer into Gray. "Promise me that we'll stay together. As long as we're both still around, we can keep Fairy Tail alive."

Gray pulled back slightly and smiled at Lucy. "I promise." His face became more serious. "You're all I have left, Lucy. I'll always be with you, no matter what."

Lucy smiled gently at Gray's words. "So, what do we do now?"

Gray sighed. "We can't stay here. We'll have to find another guild for now."

"Where are we going to go?"

"Hm…" Gray pondered. "The only guilds I can think of that we have connections with and would take both of us are Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, and Sabertooth."

"Any one in particular that stands out?"

"How about we think about that later? Are you hurt anywhere?"

Aside from some cuts and bruises, Lucy felt fine, although open cuts were susceptible to infection. "Nothing too bad. You?"

Gray shook his head. "I think our first stop should be Porlyusica. She'll be able to find any problems we don't know about yet."

Gray started to stand up, pulling Lucy up with him. When she put her right foot down, she gasped. "Lucy! Are you alright?"

Lucy shook her head. "I think my foot might be broken."

Gray's eyes tightened. "Don't worry Lucy, we'll get you taken care of."

He stared into her chocolate eyes, and something inside him clicked. This blond-haired girl in his arms was the only other surviving member of Fairy Tail, the only truly precious person he had left in this world. His heart began to race. This girl, this beautiful, strong wizard, was giving him the strength to carry on. If he had to face the world alone, he was glad it was with her.

He didn't even think as he leaned in to connect his mouth to hers. Lucy's eyes widened before slowly closing shut, lost in Gray's kiss. Their breath grew jagged, the kiss deepening before Gray pulled away and rested his forehead against Lucy's.

"I promise you, I will never leave you," his husky voice whispered.

"And I'll always be with you," Lucy vowed.

Gray wrapped his arm around Lucy's back and rested his hand on her stomach, bringing his other arm around to rest on her side. They took one last look at the guild, and tears escaped Lucy's eyes again. They turned their attention to the road that would lead them out of town and began walking, each holding onto the one thing that could keep them going.

* * *

So, that's my story...for "Hope"... Anyways, I hope you guys like my story. I would appreciate any thoughts you have on this, so, please, tell me what you think. bb - out.


	2. Story Update

Hello, everyone! Wow, I am really pleased with the reception I got for this story. Out of my four stories, this one is my most popular. I originally did intend for this to just be a one-shot for GrayLu Week, but after all the follows, favorites, and reviews, I actually kind of want to continue this story now. I will be honest with you all, I make no promises on when I will get around to it, because I am in the middle of writing other stories that I've had planned out for a while now. It will get done, though. I'm already starting to get ideas for the full plot for this story. Right now, I already have four chaptered stories that I'm planning out, as well as a few other GrayLu one-shots that I meant to post during GrayLu Week, but my computer crashed and those files got deleted, and of course my internet connection decided to take a dirt nap that week. Right now I'm focusing most of my time on the first two chaptered stories, re-writing the one-shots, and writing just a little here and there for the other two, you know, little blurbs that cover a specific plot point. I just finished my cross country season, so I'll have more time to write. Anyways, this story will probably a shorter one, no more than twenty chapters, but I promise to make it good. I hope to see you all soon. My next post will more than likely be the first chapter of my first chaptered story, "Frozen Soul". Be on the lookout for this, as well as for anything else I put up. Look for me on deviantART and Tumblr, if you so desire. I appreciate your guys' support for this story, I really love the reception of it. I will more than likely keep the one-shot up and post the full-length story separately. Thank you all so much! bb - out.


End file.
